


.10 Angel Comforts

by LaPilar



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One-Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is fluffy, F/M, One-Shot, Reader Insert, just a lot of fluff tbh, you get sick, you have a crush on Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You come down with a nasty cold, and it's up to Cas to take care of you without his mojo.





	.10 Angel Comforts

I barely managed to pull myself out of bed, but Sam and Dean deserved an answer if I was going to bail on them like this. I pulled myself on unsteady legs to the library, where Sam, Dean, and Cas were sat around a table chatting and drinking coffee. Bags sat next to Sam and Dean's chairs.  
The boys had been planning this trip to New Orleans as long as I could remember, if not longer. A little time off right around Mardi Gras, to go party and relax, ignoring the supernatural for a while and living it up. It had always gotten delayed due to a case coming up, but this year it seemed that it might actually happen for once. They were excited, to say the least, and I couldn't blame them. It was probably the first vacation they had ever taken.  
But I had the flu. Or a very vicious cold, at the very least. It wasn't going to happen for me this time. The three men looked up when I came in. "Where's your bag? Why aren't you dressed?" Dean asked with a frown.  
I opened my mouth to speak, but when I did, a huge coughing fit overtook me, and I doubled over with the force of it for a few long moments. When I straightened up, Cas was at my side, concern written all over his face. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, scrunching his eyes up as if I was a bug under some microscope. He went to place his palms on my cheeks, but that was too much for me.  
I stopped his hands, waving him off. "I'll be fine, I don't want you wasting your mojo on me. Just a bad cold, or the flu. Whatever it is, it doesn't want me going to New Orleans." I turned to the brothers, shrugging helplessly. "I'm sorry, guys."  
Sam's face fell, and Dean stood up, letting out an annoyed sigh as he reached my side. "We'll see about that." His hand went up to my forehead, where he used it to test my temperature. I didn't push him away, and he took his hand off in a few seconds. "You don't have a fever. That means it can't be that bad. C'mon, we'll get you some Dayquil and you'll be right as rain in a few hours. Mardi Gras awaits."  
I grabbed his hand and returned it to me, this time to the nodes right under my jaw and ear, that were hopelessly swollen with the strength of the bug. He raised an eyebrow and took his hand back from my grip. "It is that bad. I may not have a fever, but I'm achy and weak, I'm tired, I keep-" a coughing fit overtook me, as if to prove my point, and I continued when it passed, "keep coughing, my throat feels like it's been rubbed down with sandpaper so that I can barely swallow, and my nose is running like a faucet. My head is all stuffed up-"  
Dean waved me off, his face scrunched with disgust. "Enough, enough. I get it." He turned to the angel next. "Anything you can do here?"  
Cas reached for me again, but I took a step back, shaking my head. "Don't. You need all the mojo you can keep, Cas. It's just a cold; I'll be fine."  
Cas' face fell, and I suspected he felt he was being useless, but he relented, his hand returning to his side.  
Dean shook his head before turning to Sam. "And you?"  
Sam shrugged and spread his massive arms in a what-you-want-me-to-do gesture. "If she says she can't go, she can't go Dean."  
"Unbelievable," Dean muttered, returning to his seat.  
"Please go, you guys. You've had this trip planned for forever. I'll be fine here," I said.  
"You sure?" Sam asked. "We can stay, it's not a huge deal. You're looking.. you're looking rough."  
I nodded, lips pressed together. "Thanks. I'm feeling rough. But no. I've gotten through a cold before, I'll be fine."  
"I can stay with her," Cas spoke up, and we all turned to him.  
"Cas, you really don't have to do that," I said, casting a confused glance towards Sam, whose expression mirrored mine. This was out of character.  
"I want to. I won't have fun on another bender anyway, and I'm more use to you in here than I am to anyone out there. If I can't heal you I can at least help." He looked pitiful; I almost ran to him and gave him a hug.  
"If you're sure," Dean said. "But Sam and I have to leave soon, so make up your mind. Sam, let's go pack up the car."  
I broke into another coughing fit as the boys headed for the car. I straightened up to find Cas' hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles. He gave me a sympathetic smile. This time I couldn't help but give him a hug. He was stiff, but loosened up at my urging, and buried his face into the crook of my neck. "Thank you," I murmured, pulling back just as the boys emerged from the garage.  
"Got everything?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Sam began, pulling a notepad and pencil out of a drawer. "I'll leave some instructions for Cas in case you get worse," he explained as he wrote fervently  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to get worse."  
"Better safe than sorry, sweetheart," Dean said, pulling me into a hug and pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Hope you feel better, really," he said, just to me this time, and I smiled. For his exterior, he was a nice guy on the inside.  
"Will do. See you guys in a few weeks. Don't have too much fun," I warned him. He tossed a wink back at me, and I rolled my eyes.  
Sam finished his note, and stuffed it into Cas' hand before giving me a warm smile and pulling me into a hug. "Give us a call if you need anything, and get some rest. We'll be back before you know it."  
"I know," I agreed with a smile, the followed them to the door of the garage to wave goodbye.  
Once the car disappeared, I turned to return to the kitchen, and almost ran into Cas, who I hadn't known was standing right behind me. "Shit, you scared me," I breathed, and he cocked his head to the side in that way I found quite endearing.  
"I apologize. I was only trying to keep an eye on you."  
I laughed and sidestepped him, leading the both of us back inside and into the kitchen. "You really don't have to worry about me. This happens every year for most humans, twice a year if you're unlucky."  
He watched me grab a tea bag and a can of chicken noodle soup from the pantry, but I was surprised when he grabbed the items from me. He tilted his head towards the bedrooms. "Go rest. I'll bring you sustenance."  
I eyed him suspiciously. "You sure you can figure out the microwave and how to open a can?"  
He gave me a dubious look. "I'm an angel of the lord."  
I held my hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I'll be in my room." I turned, but lingered in the doorway to the kitchen, watching my angel busy himself with the meal.  
I watched him for a good minute, his back turned to me, before he said, "You know, I can tell you're still there."  
"Right." I blushed and scurried back to my room, praying Cas wouldn't burn the place down trying to heat me up some soup.  
To my relief, he appeared in my doorway a few minutes later, carrying a bowl of steaming soup and a mug of tea.   
"Thanks," I murmured, taking the soup and placing the tea on my bedside table.  
"What else do you require?" he asked, standing patiently next to my bed like a nurse.  
I felt bad using him like this, but while he was here.. "Can you grab me Nyquil from the medicine cabinet and a big glass of water?" He disappeared instantly, and I didn't have long to wait before he reappeared, the requested items in hand. I took them from him, taking the Nyquil along with a sip of water before picking up the soup again. Cas was still standing there, and I patted the bed next to me, scooching to give him some room. "Sit."   
He obeyed me, careful eyes constantly on me as if he was worried something would go wrong. "How're you feeling?"  
"Not too great." I wasn't going to lie to him, and he seemed to accept this as I worked on the soup. Once I got started, I realized how hungry I was, and I polished it off quickly, following it with some tea.  
"I needed that, thanks," I murmured, pulling the blankets up over my shoulders as a chill ran through me despite the warm food. I could feel the Nyquil taking effect, chances are I'd be out in no more than ten minutes.   
"You're cold," Cas realized, and before I could protest, he kicked off his shoes and was sliding under the covers with me.  
"Whoa," I said, my palm on his chest. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to leave or stay, and I doubted he realized how this would look to other humans.  
"Is this okay? I've made you uncomfortable, haven't I? he asked, his eyes squinting down at me.  
"No, no, it's fine. Do me a favor and take off your dress shirt and belt though, I don't want to be poked." There was one way I wouldn't mind getting poked by Cas, but that wasn't going to happen today.  
He obeyed me, leaving him in just a white t-shirt and dress pants. I tugged him down next to me, flipping the blanket over him and tucking us in together so no heat would escape. I snuggled into him, another chill running through me at the heat his body easily emitted. He seemed stiff, but quickly adapted, just like with the hug. He had an arm around my shoulders, and my head was rested on his chest. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, even as my eyes slid shut.  
"Mhhm. You're warm; feels nice."  
He chuckled, making his chest rumble. "Thank you."  
His breathing comforted me, and the drugs were making me a bit loopy. But I was grateful he was here, I knew that much. So I tilted my head up and pressed a kiss on his neck, right under his chin.   
"What was that?" he asked.  
"Thanks," I murmured, and thankfully the angel stopped talking, letting me fall asleep.


End file.
